


Kindness Must Watch For Me

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Gen, In the jungle, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Pumbaa was in one of their favourite soft resting spots, all four legs tucked under him. Of course he noticed Timon hesitating. He wrinkled his snout in a warthog smile Timon had long known, and nodded downwards.





	Kindness Must Watch For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Sure On This Shining Night" by James Agee.

Pumbaa was in one of their favourite soft resting spots, all four legs tucked under him. Of course he noticed Timon hesitating. He wrinkled his snout in a warthog smile Timon had long known, and nodded downwards. The lion cub, Simba, was curled up asleep against Pumbaa's bulk, golden muzzle pressed to his grey-brown side. Timon hoped that Simba wasn't dreaming of pork chops. But they'd stuffed him full of bugs and grubs, all the best that the fallen trees and biggest termite mound had to offer. If he could adapt to that diet, could refrain from trying to eat any of their animal neighbours, could get used to living in the jungle... Simba would be someone to have on their side. Also, for a toothy carnivore, he was kind of cute.

Timon tucked himself on Pumbaa's other side, where he drifted asleep to Pumbaa's happy humming and Simba's whistling little snores.


End file.
